The purpose of the Antioxidant Enzyme CORE (AEC) is to provide antioxidant enzyme expertise and analysis for the individual research projects. Discussion between a project investigator and the AEC Director will be held to determine which experiments and/assays to run. The AEC staff will carry out the proposed work or will advise the investigator on how to perform the experiments. Some of this work, particularly transfections in new cell lines, will be developmental in nature. The AEC will aid in enzyme assays, Western, Northern, and Southern analysis. The enzyme studies will be run on the antioxidant enzymes copper- and zinc-containing superoxide dismutase (CuZnSOD), manganese- containing superoxide dismutase (MnSOD), catalase (CAT), and glutathione peroxidase (GPX). For reagents, we have antibodies and cDNA probes to all four primary antioxidant enzymes. In addition, we will aid in transfecting the cDNAs for these enzymes into cell lines of interest to the project investigators. We have experience with several methods of transfection, as well as many different expression vectors for these enzymes.